Yours, Mine, Ours
by Makkin
Summary: Luffy is a college student and Ace just started working, both are busy but meet everyday in their house. A brotherly relationship that went to a romantic one. Will everything go as they imagine? An AceLu story.
1. I'm home

**Hello minna-sama, I know I should be updating / writing the other story but this one came to mind, and I'm stuck in the other so I need a break from it xD**

**I hope you can enjoy my stories.**

Note: in this story Ace is 21, Luffy is 18. Both Ace's parents from the Anime/Manga are alive (Gold D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge) tough they probably won't show up much, and Luffy only has his grandfather (Monkey D. Garp).

* * *

I don't know when or how I started to have this feeling towards him. We have been friends since we were little, even with the small age difference. Because we were neighbors and my parents were on good terms with his gramps, we would see each other almost every day, spend the weekends and sometimes vacations together.

It was a pure brotherly love… well it was supposed to be. The truth is I love him as in a romantic way and for my surprise so does Luffy! I mean, who would have thought a boy with 16 years that only thinks of food and is naive as much as possible, would actually be the one to confess?! I definitely wouldn't… but even if surprised and in shock (I really thought it was all just a dream, that, that wasn't happening) I accepted of course, hence we have been dating for the last two years.

* * *

_It was a long day, I'm so tired and starving. Can't wait to get home and have a nice warm and relaxing bath._ Just the thought of that can make me feel better already after a busy day like that. And almost reaching my destination helps it too, _by a lot._

I can already see the door of our apartment, so I start to reach for my keys, they were at the bottom of my briefcase but manage to get them without the mess of papers coming out. I put the keys on the doorknob and I notice that it was unnecessary, because the door was open... _Luffy!_ - I think to myself - _that kid, how many times do I have to tell him to lock the damn door?!_ - I start to enter the house:

- Luffy I'm home!

...

- Hey! I'm home.

... ...

- What the heck. Oi Luffy I'm back, aren't you coming and greet me at least?

... _Still no response hah? Oh well, he's probably in his room listening to music while reading those comic books. Let me just get reed of this briefcase and you will see._

I enter my room, that's just in front of his, and put my things down. Then go knock on his door, since I know he won't respond I enter, only to found that he isn't there.

- What? - now I start to panic - Oi Lu if you are hiding or trying to scare me it's working, you win so come on out.

Nothing happens, which is weird, and I can't stop worry, the door was opened, no matter what I say he isn't coming to me, so where is he? I check the kitchen - _food! - _how didn't I think of that first, but nothing, living room, bathroom... ok he's not in the house! As I finally get to that conclusion I hear something in the hallway.

- Eh? Ace's shoes?

As I reach the hallway I see Luffy's form - LUFFY! - I kind of scream his name in an angry voice, for his surprise.

- A..Ace? Why are you mad already?

- Not mad! I was worried sick because you weren't home, and left the door open! I thought something may have happened to you!

- Oh, sorry... I was in a hurry that I left it open, really sorry...

- *sigh* It's ok - _I can't really get mad at_ you, I grab him, to give him a hug and tell myself that his here safe and sound in my arms.

- *chuckles* I love Ace's worry's for nothing.

- Oh it was for nothing huh?

- Yeah, Sanji called asking if I had already eaten and saying that he has done something new, if I wanted to try it too. So I went.

- And the door?

- Too much trouble and the food was waiting!

_Of course, the food was too busy and might have run...seriously Lu you don't change._ - You could have at least called me, to warn that you might not be home when I got here.

- Forgot. I'm sorry Ace, but It's late and I was hungry, just the mention of food I didn't think about the rest.

I watch the time, and he's right, even I am hungry. - No problem, but don't do it again, you really scared me. Anyway I'm starving.

* * *

- That was tasty, I was needing it.

- Ne Ace, you still haven't given me an "I'm home" kiss.

- I haven't? - I open my arms for him to come. Luffy gets up in my direction and sits on my lap.

- Welcome home Ace.

- I'm back Luffy. - _ah just simple words that can make my day._

We move towards each others lips giving a simple smooch. But it never ends with just that, I'm not complaining, just sometimes he manages to drive me insane and I'm trying to control myself.

Luffy as if reading my mind start to lick my lips asking permission. _Alright, alright._ I open my mouth and before he has the time to do something I tease him by licking his mouth palate, making him shiver.

* * *

**Hehe I finished it right when the great part was coming right? :P**

**Hope you like it, leave a comment bellow please. The next chapter is coming soon so stay tuned for more.**


	2. A surprise

**Here it is the chapter two ^^ enjoy it.**

* * *

We are still in the kitchen, sitting in the chair and Luffy on my lap with his hands on my hair pulling them slightly, trying to be close to me as it's possible. Doe to that our legs are rubbing and I can feel myself starting to snap, and before that happens I part us with the excuse for air.

- Ace...

I take a look at Luffy's face and I can see some disappointment and his eyes filled with lust. _Oh no, don't you dare look at me with that eyes!_

- No Luffy.

- Why?! - he says with an angry tone.

_Because you... maybe _**_I _**_am not ready._ - Just no!

- That's not a reason... Ace... I would understand if it was before, you were always saying that it was because you were older than me and an "adult" and I a minor it was bad, so I kept quiet about it. But now I'm already an "adult", and... I love you Ace!

_You still remember that lame excuse I used to use, mostly to remember myself that we couldn't go further, damn, we aren't even supposed to be together!_ - I know, but you wouldn't understand.

Luffy gets up all angry with me and muttering something that I can't understand, I try to call to him but he ignores me, obviously. _I'm sorry Luffy but it's the best for you, I prefer us fighting and part now and still be able to go to our previously brotherly relationship, than going further and you regret it._

I get up and go to my room to sleep, but I can't help and stare at his door. I come a little closer and hear Luffy with a crying voice saying - Ace you idiot! - with that I almost open the door forgetting all my fears and thinking it's ok to just move on without wondering what might happen in the future, believing in us and in what we have. But I just can't, this fears and thoughts are just as strong as my love for you.

The next morning I wake up tired because I didn't get much sleep, so I decided to leave earlier than usual to avoid Luffy. I don't know how to face him or what to say to him after hearing him crying, but I didn't want to make things worse so I left a note: _Good morning Lu. The breakfast it's in the microwave, when you wake up it's probably gonna be cold so warm it up for 2 minutes, it should be enough. I'm sorry for not being there but I had to leave early because of work and also I will be coming home late, there's been some complications at work so you can go to sleep first. About yesterday all I can say to you is "I love you too"._

In the parking lot, before getting of the car and go upstairs to the office, I take a last look at my phone to see if Luffy had call, and as expecting he didn't. It was normal, he's mad at me and even I have to admit that he's right, but what can I do? Right now I can't do anything about this stupid uneasy feeling that I have.

- Oh, morning Ace. Looking terrific I see.

- Shut up Marco.

- And with a great humor first thing in the morning too.

- Please just leave me alone!

- Sure, just know that if you need you can talk with me.

- Thank you, but what I need is some drinks.

- Is that an invitation?

- If you pay, it is.

- *sigh* Sure, why not? What I do for a friend...

**(Luffy's pov)**

The sun is beating on the shutters making small rays of sunlight entering the room, one of them hits Luffy's face waking him up. - *ugh* still sleepy, close it Ace.

Luffy jumps, thinking that he will see his lover there to wake him up, and that all of that was just a dream, that he and Ace didn't fight. But soon realizes that it was real, for the first time Luffy was mad at Ace for not explaining the problem of him wanting to be more close with his lover, I mean, most of the time Luffy didn't understand what Ace was explaining, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to at least try.

Luffy get's up, still not ready to face Ace but he wanted to see him, after all Luffy couldn't be mad at Ace for too long. He goes to the kitchen expecting him there - Good morning... -_he's not here? _Luffy looks around looking for Ace, but doesn't see him, then notices something at the table. He reads the note and the only thing he can feel is sadness. He shakes his head trying to shake off that feeling and hurry up to go to college.

- Hey Luffy, over here! - a girl with orange hair calls out to Luffy.

- Oh Nami, everyone, morning. - Luffy meets with his friends, Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp, they were gathering at the back of the classroom.

- Morning Luffy, you arrived just in time. - Responds Usopp.

- Huh? For what?

- We are gonna have a new sensei today.

- That will be fun! - Luffy says with a big smile on his face, he loved new teachers, because that would mean less time for the actual subject that should be given.

- I don't know why you are smiling. - Says Zoro.

- He probably thinks that we are gonna have some kind of presentation. - Justifies Sanji.

- *shishishi* And aren't we?

- No Luffy, we already know that sensei, but he was giving another subject and at that time was with other grades. - Explains Nami.

- Eh? Who then?

- Shanks. - They all respond.

- Really?! That's even more awesome! - Luffy stars to jump with joy, he liked Shanks sensei, from all the teachers that he had this one was his favorite, with him Luffy could understand everything and for some reason he could understand Luffy in a way that not even Ace could.

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far? Leave your review bellow. ^^**


	3. Decision

**I wanted to thank you all for leaving the reviews and for being following my story, I'm really happy that you guys are liking it.**

**And now chapter 3! :D**

* * *

Everyone is getting back to their seats because class is starting, Luffy still happy with the news that were just given, making him forget about what happen between him and Ace. He's just so happy to see his favorite sensei after a while. They normally talked on the phone, sometimes even texted and meet each other since they were no longer student and teacher. Over the years their relationship became that of friends, maybe even like father and son, since Luffy didn't know what a parent was, he only have had his gramps.

Luffy is in his desk right at the back of the classroom, but he could already hear Shanks voice. _*shishishishi* I bet he's going to be surprised to see me here._

Shanks enters the classroom and greets his students - Good morning everyone, it's been awhile, well maybe some years actually... I'm getting old. - the whole classroom laughs at him, but there's one laugh that stands out, Luffy's! - Oh you guys think it's funny hah? But I'm not the only one am I mister Monkey D. Luffy? Who would have thought you would reach college? - Luffy looks at Shanks still laughing but as if saying sorry, but he can't help it.

- *sigh* Alright, alright, enough. Since we all know each other there's no need for introductions. I'm going to start the lesson.

After the class is over Luffy runs to catch up with Shanks.

- Shanks!

He turns around and sees Luffy, well it was unnecessary to do it, he already knew who it was since he would recognize that voice anywhere. As Luffy reaches to him, he smacks him with his book on the head.

- It's Shanks sensei, where's the respect?

- Huh? Shanks is Shanks! - says Luffy with a big smile while rubbing his head because of the smack.

- Not in here. Here we are professor and student again! Did you forget that?

- Eh? I have to call you sensei again?

- Yes.

- Oh well ok. Ne sensei aren't you surprised to see me here? I mean it's college!

Shanks gives a warm smile, he didn't admit it but Luffy was his favorite student too, he always had this warm and nurturing filling towards Luffy, sometimes even a different one. - Yeah Luffy I am, I bet you were almost tortured by your grandpa to be in here.

- No, it was Ace, he said that we couldn't live together if I didn't enter college.

- Huh? Ace? Do you mean Portgas D. Ace?

Luffy covers his mouth as if he had said something that he shouldn't have. Ace had warned him not say a word to anyone, not even his friends, about them dating. But he thought it was ok, since it was Shanks, so he pulls him closer and whispers - Yes, me and Ace are lovers.

Shanks takes a step back in shock, but he has to ask - Luffy, do you realize what you just said?

- Yes! - He says with a very proud and firm voice.

- Come here. - Shanks pulls Luffy to his office, some of the other students stare at them but keep going as if they didn't see anything.

When they reach the office Shanks tells Luffy to sit down and closes the door. - Here we can talk privately. Luffy can you explain to me what you just said?

- Oh sure, me and Ace are lovers, I mean we are dating. Ah and it's been 2 years, 4 months and 7 days! - He couldn't be more happy, or at least he thought that. He was announcing to the world (well... it was only Shanks, but that was ok), that he and Ace were very happy together. Well not at the moment, and the mention of that makes Luffy remember the fight they had and gets a little depressed.

Shanks notices the change of humor. - I can see that you are very happy to announce that but you shouldn't tell this to anyone else, do your friends know?

- No. Ace says it would be bad.

- Good... at least he knows that. - Shanks stare's a little at Luffy and has the confirmation that something is wrong. - Tell me, something happened, am I right?

Luffy shakes his head trying to prevent the bad thoughts of coming, and he can feel himself starting to cry. He didn't know exactly why but Shanks has always had that power over him, he would just say anything and even cry in front of him, maybe because Ace would call him a crybaby and hated crybaby's so he didn't do it in front of anyone else. He finally decides to speak - y..ye...yes! - it was the hardest thing Luffy had to admit, because that would mean that things were wrong in their relationship.

- Do you want to talk about it? But keep this in mind, it's not like I agree or disagree with your relationship and I still haven't finished my lecture. - _Well I didn't even started it... oh well._ - For now I'm just worried about you.

Luffy agrees to talk and tell Shanks everything, from the moment they started dating till the fight they had the day before.

**(Ace's pov)**

Ace couldn't stop staring at the clock, he wanted the day to end and go out. Unlike yesterday, today there wasn't that much work and it didn't required his full concentration, so he from time to time wondered his thoughts on Luffy. _Today of all days, when I wanted the office to be busy is exactly when it isn't._

The time went by slowly for Ace, but finally it was over, he and his friend Marco could go have dinner and then go have some drinks as promised.

- Where do you want to go?

- Anywhere is fine. - _I just don't want to go home this early._

- Hum... I feel like eating some meat. I heard this new restaurant has a great variety of foreign dishes with meat, want to try it?

- Sure. Meat is always welcome.

- Thought so. - I can see Marco smirk at me, anything with meat would be a favorite for me and Luffy.

For Ace's surprise the restaurant that Marco brought him was near his apartment.

- You are kidding?

- No, come on in.

- Oi Marco! - Ace doesn't have the time to say anything else, Marco is already dragging him to a table to order.

- I know you don't want to go home right away, and I think I know why. So I decided that here was the best place for us to talk.

- I said I didn't needed!

- Yeah, but sometimes what you say isn't always the truth. So do yourself a favor and tell me what happened between you two.

As much as Ace hated to admit his friend was right, and there was no one else besides Luffy and his parents, that knew him as well as Marco. So he gives up and explains what happen and also his reasons, the ones he didn't told Luffy.

Ace cherished Luffy more than anyone, of course in the beginning was in a brotherly way but as they grew up that changed and it scared him. He started having romantic feelings towards a boy, never less his little brother, there's no way anyone wouldn't freak out. But Ace started to accept, it was hard and he had some hardships, then Luffy confesses to him and it was the last straw. Ace couldn't take it anymore, even if shocked he didn't care, he loved him and the rest would be left for later.

That later had come, it was time to stop things to advance and think things clearly. First the "common" thing: they were both boys, for Ace that wasn't a problem, but for his parents and Luffy's grandfather it was for sure! And that would bring the second thing to think about: his parents and Garp, what would they think of their relationship? Because there was no way that they would be able to hide it for live. Finally the third point and the most important one: was their love really the same?

- Are you stupid?

- Huh?

- Here I was thinking it was something really important and it's just that?

- Did you listened to what I said?

- Yeah I did.

- No I don't think so! If you had you wouldn't say that. How can you even think that this isn't important?!

- You are right, it is important, but not saying it to me it isn't!

I look at Marco with a questioning look.

- *sigh* Of course those kind of things in a relationship are very important, but they are also the kind of things that should be talked about, so if you have the courage to say them to me, doesn't that make you think that the one you should have told them was to Luffy?

_You are kidding right? That's like confessing all over again and it's embarrassing... wait... all this time and the one who had ever confessed was Luffy... not me!... Stupid, I'm so dumb, how could I never thought of that!_ - Thank you Marco, I think I understand what you meant.

* * *

**Alright this part is over! Be prepared for more :D oh but don't forger to leave a review.**


	4. The same

**Sorry the late minna-sama, hope you aren't mad at me :S but there you go chapter 4 ^^**

* * *

We finished dinner with a much better humor. Since we no longer were going to a bar Marco was the one to pay, _serves him right! Making me say all that without getting drunk._ Marco definitely learned his lesson, as they were living the restaurant Marco sees Luffy.

- Oi Ace, isn't that Luffy? - he pulls him and points towards the direction of their apartment.

- Huh? - Ace looks and confirms - Yeah... I guess I should go too.

- You better, I didn't just listen and pay you dinner for you to be the same!

- *smirk* Oh well that's what friends are for.

We part to go to our homes, I'm still wondering in the way to approach Luffy but I try to catch up with him and caught him by surprise.

- Lu! - As I'm getting closer I call him.

He turns around surprised. - Ace?

- Yeah, I finished early. - I put a smile, because I don't want him to notice that it was a lie from the beginning.

- That's great, you can't imagine what happened today at school. - He says that with a happy face and starting to jump with joy.

- I can see that it was a good thing.

- Yup. Shanks is back as my sensei.

_You didn't even give me time to try and guess it *sigh* so like you Lu. Wha... Wait? What?_ - Who? - I manage to let out one of the many questions forming in my head.

- Shanks! You don't remember him?

- I do, but he wasn't a college teacher last time I checked.

- Yeah, but he's helping a friend by giving us the classes while he can't.

_That is just what I was needing, couldn't it be someone else? _Ace knew perfectly well who Shanks was, it was the man Luffy admired, the only teacher Luffy had ever liked and stayed friends with. Who the heck stayed friends with a teacher? But now was not the time nor place to get jealous. First came an apology and explanation, in resume the talk they didn't had in the beginning.

- That's great. - I try not to sound that disappointed by the news or even show my jealousy.

- Hum... Anyway I'm happy you came back early, I have something to talk with you. - Luffy makes a serious face.

- Sure - _strange...is he reading my mind or what? I was about to say that. -_ it's better if we hurry up then.

We reach the door of our apartment and Luffy already has his keys ready to open the door.

- That's rare.

Luffy looks at me with his big smile that always manages to make me shiver with the contagious happiness of his, but this time it was kind of like a bad feeling. We go inside and he even looks the door, _he's doing what I always tell him to do but never does, something is really strange in all this._ He pushes me towards the living room and makes me sit in the couch rather violently.

- Ouch that hurt Luffy! - _what is going on? He usually isn't like this, did... _My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by an extra weight and a tight hug. - Oi Lu...

- I'm sorry Ace, I really am sorry.

Somehow only this words from him was enough to make me understand what until a few moments ago I didn't. It all made sense now, Luffy telling me that Shanks was back, his sudden change of topic to say that we needed to talk, the hurry he had to get here and saying he was sorry, it could only mean one thing: he talked with Shanks! But I'm not going to let you say all that again by yourself, this time it's my turn.

- Lu, hey Lu, look at me.

- Huh?

- It's ok! - I let a sigh escape - Even though I told you not to tell anyone you went and said everything to Shanks didn't you?

- Ups... Uh... Why are you saying that? I... I di.. didn't tell anything. - I can see Luffy trembling and whistle while facing the other way. I grab his face with both my hands.

- I said it was ok, I can't be mad at you because even I told a friend of mine about us. Well actually it wasn't necessary, he guessed. Even today I still don't know how tough. But anyway, that's not important. I don't know what Shanks told you and for now I will let that pass, but you are **definitely** telling me all about it later! - Luffy nods. - I'm the one who should be apologizing so: I'm sorry Lu.

- Eh? Why is Ace the one who has to apologize?

- Because I treated you like a kid who didn't understand or care about anything, so I didn't say the most important thing.

- And what is that?

- _I love you._

Luffy could tell that it was a different kind of "I love you" that he was used to hear. It had much more meaning, it contained all of the fillings Ace had always have been for him, it was stronger than ever like it was burning him from inside out.

- I never told you just how much important you were for me and cared about you. Never once thought about sharing my worries with you like a _couple_ should. I guess is time for me to admit that actually I never treated this relationship like one. Yeah it's true that I see you like a lover but... Lu you have to understand, with that comes a lot of... let's say... problems.

- I know. I mean I understand it now, that was why I was saying sorry. Shanks scold me all afternoon and made me skip lunch because of that.

Ace grabs Luffy's by his waist pulling them closer and bumps his head with Luffy's putting they eye line at the same level. - Don't talk about another person, let alone another man, while I'm confessing to you! Big idiot. - this words make Luffy turn completely red.

- This may mean problems, but I'm more than willing to try and overcome them together with you Lu. That is if you also want it, if this is what you wish, but more important if this are also your fillings.

There is an awkward silence after Ace say that. Now that he had said all that to Luffy he admits once more that he was overreacting about everything.

- I... - Luffy finally speaks. - I had all this words formed in my head, that I wanted to say to Ace, but I can't seem to remember them. It all vanished while Ace was speaking. But... there is just this phrase that keeps screaming.

- Which one.

- It was the same from the beginning.

- Huh? You have to be more specific in that.

- Our love for each other. I mean what I have always felt towards Ace and, what Ace had always felt towards me was the same.

I can't help and let a loud laugh come out - Guess you are right.

No more words are needed, just the feeling of touch. We look at each other and this time we both blush a slight crimson of red and move our lips together. As if we are reading each other's mind saying _not enough_ I take the initiative and shove my tongue into his mouth. *nhg* that sound Luffy made was the reminder.

- Lu I also want it, but for now I don't want to ruin this simple and innocent moment.

- *shishishishi* Me neither, but I don't want to part just yet.

- How about we sleep together then?

- YAY! It's been a while, I want to sleep in Ace's room.

We get up and go to my room. Luffy goes to his first to change cloths and while I have to wait for him I do the same, since he takes a little longer I go ahead and open the bed, a single double sized bed, and lie in it. Luffy finally comes and immediately jumps towards the bed making it shake a little but I don't care. I pull him under the sheets and hold him.

- Good night Luffy.

- Night Ace.

* * *

**:) hope you liked it, I really am sorry for the late but have been busy and it's been hard to write, since I don't want to disappoint you guys.  
**

**PS.: I know that I have been pushing _that_ long enough but who knows if something may start in the next chapter, so please keep on reading and don't forget to leave your review I would appreciate it. Thanks and see ya all soon.**


End file.
